What If?
by swagitoutchik
Summary: Lucy just joined Fairy Tail and theres someone who always watching her even if it makes Lucy hate him, as long as she's safe ;) Read, Review and um...rate! xD


Lucy's P.O.V

"Ah, I see, I need to attack him before he attacks me…." I stared at Plue for a moment and began to practice karate.

"Punn Punn~" Plue hid behind the bed as I attacked the table with my hand.

"DIEEE ~kekekekekekeke" The table broke in half when I sliced it hard. I stared at it for a moment and thought 'Should I buy a new one…' I jumped on my bed and stared at the walls.

"I wish I could be apart of those action guilds…I mean Fairy Tail is right next to my apartment, right Plue?" I averted my eyes to Plue who was shaking to death.

"Pun~ Pun~" Of course thats all he says… I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. Right there at the ally, Loke and Natsu were rejecting some girls.

"Hey, its not you..its me *swift*" Loke kissed the girl's hand until she ran away in tears. He stood there staring at the other side of the alley where Natsu was.

"I can't be with you..sorry…*shift*" Natsu moved closely to the girl and she ran in tears just like the other one. These bastards….

"HEY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! STOP MAKING GIRLS CRY!" I yelled and stomped away angrily. '_These idiots, always making girls cry….'_

"…." Loke stood there grinning while Natsu began to laugh.

I walked as fast as I could trying to avoid how they reject girls, and how stupid they are.

*NIGHT*

"Thank you for the bread, Miss." I bowed as I walked out. Finally shopping is done! I walked alone towards my apartment. Natsu was leaning against the alley wall staring into the sky.

"Oh, finally your back…" he walked closer and grinned. WHAT!?

"*froze* wha- whe-….." I stood there frozen like an idiot….

"So, this is where you live at? Cool. *mo mo mo mo*" He stared at the apartment and walked closer to me.

"yeah…why?" I put my hands on my keys and backed away.

"…..I'm not a threat…*hurtful look* nothing I just felt like…" I blushed furiously and shunned him off.

"I know…now GO!" I ran in my apartment and locked the door. Of course he followed me.

"Hey!? I just wanted to ask you a question!" It sounded like he was sitting down by the door.

"Eh?! What is it?" I yelled from the corner of my room, afraid he might break the door down.

"Your name is Lucy right? Um, how come you didn't join a guild if you're a wizard….it seems likely…." I stared at the door and giggled. Usually Nastu just leaves people when they say leave but how come he's not leaving me! LEAVE LEAVE LEAVE! I screamed in my head.

"….I don't know, why? If I was going to join a guild what guild should I join!?" I yelled at the flaming idiot.

"Um….how 'bout Fairy Tail!?" He yelled back. I walked to the door and opened it.

"*cough cough* Why can't I join, Sabertooth or something?!" He looked up and stuck his tongue out. This guy!

"Go ahead! See if I care you sunfish!" He walked off cooly and glared at me as he walked out.

"THEN WHY DID YOU BOTHER ME!?" I ran to the door and yelled. Plue came too. Loke was standing there like an idiot.

"Because, you always yell at us but I just seemed to notice you…" Natsu blankly stared at me. Loke turned and started to go all lovey on me.

"Is heaven missing an Angel or what?!" Loke made a heart sign and began to put his arms around me.

"No, but I'm about to add one!" I yelled with fury. Natsu started laughing but Loke began to be aware. Plue stared at him blankly but it seems like he knew him.

"WOAH! YOUR A CELESTIAL WIZARD!? WHY HAVE FATE TURN AGAINST ME!? SEEYA!" What did I do?!…..Natsu gave a look and walked away.

"…" I ran past him trying to get Plue who was running towards Loke who was heading for their guild.

"punn~ punn~" I heard Plue getting closer but as soon as he turned around he ran even faster. My legs started getting tired and without even knowing Plue turned straight into the guild while I tripped and fell.

"Owwy~ Hold on, why am I chasing him when I can just close the gate!?" I smiled and laughed until Natsu came running to see if I was okay.

"Oh, its just you, I'm sure your find, bye." He walked towards the guild calling out a mood for some reason…Why is he calling out the word Happy?! Crazy weirdo….

I got up and took out the key to call Plue and swiped the air to close it. Before I walked back someone was yelling in the guild.

"WHAT DID YOU DO HAPPY!?" someone yelled.

"I don't KNOW ALRIGHT! IT JUST DISAPPEARED!" someone yelled back. =.=' really?! don't they know its a spirit. Before anything happened the guild started to start fighting. OH GOSH THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! I ran in and thats when everyone stopped. Natsu was on some ice guy and Loke was sitting by a couple of girls. I looked around to familiar faces. Mira that girl in the sorceress magazine and…um…I know Erza is part of this guild. I looked around blankly and began to turn around but Mira stopped me.

"Hello there, are you trying to join the guild? I'm Mira, your very welcomed!" She hugged me and started to giggle. I blushed and walked around the broken furniture and what not.

I stared at the ice guy, Gray, I think his name was and started to back away. Natsu glared at me and turned away.

"Um, ok…and I'm Lucy" I smiled and began to blush. Mira smiled while the guild behind her started to cheer. I felt like I was right at home.

"Where do you want your mark at? And what color?" Mira went behind the counter and began to take out a stamp.

"Ah…pink please and on my right hand.." It sting a little but I didn't care. I was getting super tired so I said my goodbyes and walked outside. The air felt so romantic and sweet.

"Hmm…lalalala…." I walked along the sidewalk until some guys came walking up on me.

"Eh? a cut little helpless girl all alone?, this is to easy!" the guy came up to me and I felt all the craziness burning in me.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!? YOU SICKOS!" I grabbed the guys hand and flipped him around. I turned around to see Natsu…laughing.

"Eh….stare_~ its funny how you say sick-o…" Natsu laughed again and I nearly smiled but instead I hugged him. He was taken back and so was I, so I ran into my apartment.

"MEANY!" I yelled from the window. He glared at me but then grinned. I looked at him approvingly and smiled. He smiled and began to walk back to the guild.


End file.
